Of Death and Wizards
by thephantomcat
Summary: Phantom has changed, for better or worse, but its time for him to leave Amity Park, so its time for him to fly away to Hogwarts! Agnst at start!
1. Chapter 1

Phantom leaned back slightly in his chair, sipping at his tea.

He felt the flames around him.

He could still feel them, but that feeling was numbed.

He sat in the kitchen, at the table looking away from the living room. The flames grew.

He looked to the far wall. He knew that if he were to turn his head, just enough, he could see where the couch had been. Where it had sat so long before it had been engulfed in flames.

There, in that empty space, he would see the stark white and charred black remains of his own bone and flesh.

Phantom had changed.

His human half now having joined his sprite in the afterlife has left him as a full ghost. His former life as a teenage ghost hunter has been ended. His friends and family now been left behind for an uncertain future.

All against his will.

Unbeknownst to the trouble soul who has taken his world from him, hes eyes had been opened by a shocking flash of green light that mirrored the color of his own ghostly eyes. A world never considered by him before now seamed like the only world he could ever live in. This new, strange world was full of knowledge. Knowledge that was never given to the world of the living. Knowledge earned by the soul through suffering the pain of death. Knowledge that father time himself had said he will one day possess. Knowledge that the living call wisdom.

As the flames grew around him he contemplated the reasons that any soul could do anything so horrid.

_**Danny looked out the window, eyes unconsciously searching. Today had been a ghost free day. Almost quite enough to worry. His parents hadn't gotten to try out a new invention on him due to them currently being in the next town over getting some metal sheets. There were for some type of ghost magnet, whatever that was. But the silence that had rested over Amity Park was unsettling for this little home-town halfa. He was snapped out of his musings by about 15 loud cracks outside his house. His eyes slightly widening as he saw a mob of people in black robes. Fear and confusion gripping his heart. What frightened him about them was not that they came out of thin air, it was not that they look like a black colored version of the KKK, it was that his ghost sense had not gone of before, after or during the moment they showed up. **_

_**They weren't ghosts.**_

_**He froze.**_

_**The black hooded figure turn and saw him in the window.**_

_**Their eyes connecting for a split second. The man than raised a long, polished stick. There was a blinding, enchanting light that filled his world as his last breath was taken from him. And Danny Fenton knew no more.**_

After they had killed his human half they had set fire to the house. Phantom thanked what ever had compelled Jazz and his parents to go pick it up the day the metal sheets arrived, he thanked what ever had compelled the delivery company to bring this shipment a hour early. But he cursed what ever had compelled him to stay home. Phantom sighed and looked down at him self. As he had died in his human half, his jumpsuit was now gone, and he didn't think he was going to miss it. It had been replaced with A black and white version of his old shirt, dark wash jeans, and white sneakers. Phantom watched as he was untouched by the flames that eat away at the home around him, the home that was once his, but not any more. His new full ghost mind said this is not your haunt, not your ghostly home. In fact he could not feel that pull to anything in amity park, he had to many bad memory here! He didn't even feel that pull to anywhere in the U.S.A! The pull was doing its job and pulling him to Scotland. The pull showed him a picture of a castle, and when he saw that he knew that was to be his home. He flew away invisibly, as the house he had once called home, crumpled to nothing more then a pile of rubble, not knowing that Hogwarts was getting ready for him.

AN:I will take ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom flew over a small park.

His eyes drooped, before he blinked rapidly, trying to dis spell his sleepiness.

He was currently flying over London, the Gothic looking houses slowly going out of his field of vision, quickly replaced by others.

His eyes drooped lower. Phantom had been flying all the way from amity park, none stop and now his lack of sleep was getting to him.

He didn't even know that he would need to sleep when he became a full ghost. Oh well.

Phantoms eyes fluttered shut, and he started to drift towards the ground.

He landed with a loud crash.

Right in front of one Number 12 Grimmauld place.

(!DP AND HP!)

"Sirius!" Yelped out a raven haired boy. One with striking green eyes and a peculiar scar atop his forehead.

Said man came into the room, a confused look on his face.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked the the boy.

"Did you here that?" The boy, now named Harry, asked the older male.

Sirius nodded. He had wondered what could make such a sound, and it seemed that his godson had been on the same train of thought.

Harry got up and he and Sirius proceeded to walk to the door, before getting stopped by a hook nosed man in a black robes.

The man sneered at the black haired duo in front of him.

"Potter, it seems that I have overestimated you and Black. You are stupider then you look. Or you seem to have forgotten that Black and you cant leave. Not in till the end of the month, and I have to teach you and all the other sniveling brats again." The man ranted out, ending in a sneer.

Harry blushed slightly, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck.

"We wouldn't get in trouble if you came to look with us, Snape. And don't you want to find out what the noise was?" Harry asked, the snarky professor.

Snape glared at the boy before, swirling around and opening the door.

Harry started to smirk before he saw what had made the loud crash that they had all heard.

There was a white haired boy passed out on the sidewalk in frount of the house.

The thought on all of there minds was about how did he get here?


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy cried.

Jack cried.

Jazz cried.

Sam cried.

Tucker cried.

They cried because they had lost a son, a brother, a friend. They had lost a part of there soul.

(dp and hp)

_**Maddy had been in a rather good mood on the way home from Beetersville.**_

_**She was driving home today because the city had banned Jack from driving.**_

_**She pulled on to there street, only to slam on the brakes.**_

_**Where there home once stood was a large pile of ruble.**_

_**There were a small group of people standing outside there house, some were injured, most not.**_

_**But Danny was not one one of the people.**_

(dp and hp)

Maddy found out later from the fire department that a charred body had been found in the ruble.

She knew before anyone that the body was Danny. She felt it in her soul, because of the new hole that rested there.

The D.N.A test just proved it.

(dp and hp)

They had a funeral later that week.

It was the late summer so the sun beat down on them, but they still wore black.

Comfort wasn't on anyone's mind.

(dp and hp)

At the and of the day, all that was left there was white lily, sitting in front a tombstone, that read,

**Danny Fenton**

**Loving son, brother and friend.**

**May you rest in peace.**

**1997-2011**


	4. Chapter 4

Snape was very, very confused.

At first when he heard the loud crash, he thought it was those two idiots that he was currently baby sitting. Imagine his supirse when it turned out to be a mytoris teenage boy.

Harry had not expected to see a boy about his age, as he had turned 14 this year.

Sirius was just thinking about how the boy looked like he belonged in muggle America, not London.

They all were shocked when Dumbledore walked up behind them.

"Professor!" Harry piped out. He had known the man was coming sometime this week, to check on them all, most likely to check that they hadn't killed one another.

He never would have thought that the event of the strange boy and the arrival of the headmaster would over lap, let alone thought the first event would ever happen.

He really did have strange luck.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said, "What is this?" Dumbledore asked them.

"It seems this boy crashed here, I was just going to put a stunning spell on him and levitate him inside." Snape said to the elder.

Dumbledore nodded. That seemed for the best. They didn't know if this boy was sent by Voldemort or not.

Constant vigilance.

Snape began to raise his wand to levitate the strange white haired boy when, only to find that Dumbledore was already levitating the boy in.

Only to have the boys eyes snap open to reveal bright green eyes.

(I'm a line brake, so don't mind me)

"Ahh!" Harry screamed, jumping back.

Snape's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, as if there had been no reaction at all.

Dumbledore's eyes just started to twinkle.

Sirius tried to pull a ninja move, but fell on his butt instead.

(Line brake, I am)

Phantom woke up to see a old man, a dude that looked like a bat, a dude on his ass, and a teenage boy with glaces.

Sometimes he wonder if the world was playing a joke on him.

"Hello! I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter." The old man said, while looking at him as if he was gauging his reaction.

Phantom's brow furrowed in confusion. The man sounded British, but with the close proximity of the countries in Europe, he could still be in Scotland.

"Am I in Scotland?" He asked the old man.

The old man's eyes seemed to lose its twinkle, and gain a slight sheen of confusion, before the twinkle returned full force.

"No, your in London. Why do you ask?" The old man asked him.

Phantom mentally groaned. That meant he had more flying to do.

"Because I just became a solid ghost, and the place that im supposed to haunt it a Castile in remote Scotland."

The look on there faces told him he wasn't the only one the world liked to mess with.


	5. Chapter 5

On the outside, Albus was relatively cool and collected. On the inside, HE WAS FRECKING OUT!

He knew that the boy was talking about Hogwarts. How many other remote Scottish castles where there?

He also knew that this boy was a full ghost, and a solid one to. He had known that ghosts could be solid, but Albus had never thought he would meet one. It was rather odd... Some of the knight ghost had left to go to somewhere called "Amity Park" to take the place of a solid ghost that had run away. Maybe this boy is is that ghost.

(This is a magical line break!)

Sirius also knew that this boy was specking of Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if this boy could be trusted. He had never heard of a ghost that was solid. He never was one for the books though, that was Moony territory. He had a feeling that he would be learning about them soon.

(POOF! Line break!)

Snape was, for the first time in a long time, confused. Completely confused.

He knew about ghosts, and he knew that the boy was talking about Hogwarts. But why?(1)

(line break here)

Harry had no idea what being a full ghost intaled, but he knew what being solid felt like. See? He was doing it right now. He could also tell that he was taking about Hogwarts, but why would he haunt it? There where already ghost haunting it.

(I fail at line breaks)

Albus cleared his througt. "So, You want to get to Hogwarts, because your a ghost now. What is your name, young man?"

"My name is Phantom."

Snape's eyebrow twitched. A ghost named Phantom. Not the most clever name in the world.

"So the place that my sprite mind showed me was called Hogwarts? Oddly suiting..." Phantom said, his voice trailing off.

Harry shivered. The way this boy was talking reminded him of the ghosts at Hogwarts that had died from murder.

Albus was thinking. This boy could be useful, he was clearly American so he had no connection Voldemort. He was perfectly fine to have in Hogwarts, maybe even helpful.

"Perfect! The Fat Friar(2) has left Hogwarts as well as many of the ghosts that helped to protect Hogwarts. You shall take his place!"

Albus just sat there chuckling to himself as The three wizards gawked at him, a ghost boy thinking the whole thing over in the background.

1) I am epicly failing at Snape.

2)The Hufflepuff Ghost. Phantom is "Little Badger" after all! Hehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

(An; Sorry if the spacing is weird, this laptop is new and has word instead of Open Office, Which is what I'm used to)

"Albus you can't be serious! And what do you mean the Fat Friar left Hogwarts!" Snape was rather concerned. He had never heard of Albus letting people into Hogwarts willy nilly! "Albus, how can we trust this boy!"

Albus chuckled. They might not see the reasons as to why this boy could be trusted, but Albus had faith that this boy, Ghost, whatever, would fit perfectly in to the scheme of things. And if he didn't, he would fix it.

"Now Severus, be resoluble-"

"No you old man! I refuse to listen to you any longer!" Snape snarled out. He went to leave but was stopped by the man in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing Snape? You have to listen too."

Oh how Snape loathed that name. And the man that said it. But said man was manhandling him back in to his seat, so he _really_ hated him right now.

"Now Severus, I can tell this boy is trustworthy, at least in the sense that he has no connection to voldemort. The poor boy is from America, a place that Voldemort has not reached. And-"

"Who's Voldemort?"

Albus, Harry, and the two men turned to look at the mystery ghost boy from America. Albus cleared his throat.

"Voldemort is a very bad man. He has killed people and had his followers do the same. His followers are deatheaters, which where black robes and comply to Voldemorts every whim."

Phantom frowned. 'Black robes…'

"Black robes? With pointy tops and silver masks?" Albus took a step back. 'Had voldemort reached as far as America without them knowing?' The thought scared him. "Well are they the same?"

Albus nodded. But the boy had peaked his interest even more with his simple question. "How did you know of the masks they were? We did not tell you about them."

Phantoms eyes glazed over. "One of them murdered me." Harry and Sirius gasped.

"Really!" Phantom nodded.

"You do not know pain in till you have died." Harry's eyes hardened. He took a challenging pose.

"What about losing your parents, seeing a friend die? Is that not pain? Tell me!"


End file.
